The Dream Of Escaflowne
by Kat-Tastrophe
Summary: FINISHED! This is based on a dream i had 1 night and it blew me away and i feel that i should share it. plez r&r and tell me what ya think of this dream...
1. Escaflowne!

This short Escaflowne fanfic is based on a dream I had at the end of June. It felt so real 2 me and everything I wrote in here is ALL true. Even the fear cause I really felt that fear! Even after I awoke I was still scared. Why.I'm not sure. ANY WAYS just Read and Review and tell me what ya think of this STRANGE dream I had. Or if n e 1 wants 2 share with me a dream they had feel free.  
  
Dream Of Escaflowne  
  
~Kat-Tastrophe's POV~  
  
It was a bright, warm, sunny Sunday at 12:00pm in the afternoon. My mother and my little brother Eric were outside playing some game on the sidewalk while my friend Jason rode around the neighborhood on his new mountain bike doing tricks and crazy stunts as always, like standing on the seat of the bike while riding it down a hill or doing some type of flip. As for me I was in the garage in the back room where the washing machine was, why I was there I couldn't remember. Though what happened next it didn't really matter anymore.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook slightly, but just enough to make some tools and other items on the shelf shake against each other; there was also a low noise of what would sound like if a giant were to walk around the city. The sound grew louder as the earth shook harder making some items fall off the shelves. I dashed out of the garage and out to the driveway where I was greeted by the soothing heat of the Florida sun; the golden sunlight blinded my sight for a moment.  
  
"Holy shit, Kat come here!!" Jason had shouted out to me, sounding terrified. He by now had stopped riding his blue mountain bike and was just standing there in the middle of the street staring down the road, gasping at a strange, unreal sight.  
  
(A/N: and yes, my real nickname is Kat. Though I'm sure ya already knew that)  
  
It's very unusual to hear my action craving, hyper, crazy friend of mine to sound scared out of his wits so without delay I ran up to him as he slowly lifted a finger and pointed. The sight I saw before me I'd never, would have expected to see; I was both excited and.very afraid. There in the far distance was white, a tall figure clad in white armor could be seen walking down the street. It was Escaflowne!  
  
Yeah it was short, but I'll stop here of my STRANGE dream; I wanna see how many people like it so far in reviews and if ya wish me 2 go on. HOW THIS WILL END IS NOT HOW YA MIGHT THINK IT I PROMISE IT WILL.I can't say n e more, I'll give it away. Tell me what ya all think.  
  
~Kat-Tastrophe~ 


	2. It Can't be!

The Dream Of Escaflowne  
  
~Kat-Tastrophe's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe it, there was just no way that this could be happening! TO ME of all people!! Escaflowne had appeared, Escaflowne was walking down MY street, Escaflowne was coming towards US!! God, what was wrong with this picture?! A giant tin man was walking down my street, was what!! I'm standing there with my stunned family and friend staring at what looked to be none other than Escaflowne who was apparently walking towards us in a long stride.  
  
Over and over I kept trying to reassure myself that this was not real, that this was a dream that Escaflowne was not really walking down my street. Yet everything felt so real like the light and warmth of the sun, the excitement in seeing Escaflowne with my very own eyes, the joy in my heart that just made me want to jump up and down like a school girl (Thankfully I didn't do that nor will I EVER!), and also the fear that began to travel up and down my spine like a spider; which that of course was the reason why I was frozen in place I was to scared to move.  
  
Then a thought came to me, but it wasn't a thought more like a fact and understanding. It was something like out of a movie where a giant, ape like King Kong was walking around the city causing havoc everywhere he went until the ape grabbed a screaming woman out of a window and started climbing up a tall building! I don't know how I knew and I sure as hell don't know how Jason knew either, but somehow we just both knew; we knew that Escaflowne was here to take someone away! A woman to be exact!  
  
Being the first person snapping out of shock, Jason took charge like he knew what was going on. "He's coming for someone!" He quickly turned to my mother and brother and told them to get inside the house fast, afraid they would be hurt; my mother and brother ran into the house without even looking back. As for Jason he hopped on his bike and in a flash he rode down the street in the other direction where little kids were playing so, as to warn them of what was coming.  
  
Me? I ran! I ran forward, I ran towards Escaflowne. With each step I took it began to get harder to keep my balance, for every time Escaflowne took a step forward he made the earth tremble beneath my feet. After what felt like forever when what really was only a few seconds, gasping for breath I stopped at least a 100 meters in front of The God Of The Sky, The God Of War. He was still walking, his arms were stretched out in front of him like a zombie as he wobbly walked towards me, like he had no pilot. Then it hit me!  
  
It was just like Escaflowne The Movie, how Escaflowne was moving with no pilot inside; like it had a mind of it's own. Was that what was happening here? It was so hard to tell now that I think about it, I really couldn't tell if Van was ever inside the Escaflowne or not, but by the way things had looked I'd say he wasn't.  
  
I still couldn't believe what I was seeing! This was real, this was Escaflowne, Escaflowne was really here! I had always wondered what it would be like to see Escaflowne in person, I'd always thought that'd I'd be happy and excited! And hell yeah I was so full of it, but what I didn't expect to feel was fear. And that was what I had most of all; I was mainly covered up in a blanket of fear. Fear gripped me like an ice, cold hand from the darkness. My eyes were locked on the form of Escaflowne as I stood there unable to move. I tired at least twice, but still I wouldn't, I couldn't move from that spot; it was like I was in a trance my body wouldn't listen me.  
  
Suddenly there was a blood, chilling scream I was to distracted with Escaflowne to even notice earlier, but taking my fearful gaze away from Escaflowne I saw a young woman with shoulder link, light brown hair running my way. She was running away from the Escaflowne and it looked like Escaflowne was after her; she wore blue jeans and a short, sleeved pink shirt.  
  
I couldn't really see her face yet somehow I had the feeling that that girl was none other than.  
  
My Thanx 2:  
  
Beth(): thanx 4 the nice review, glad ya like it.  
  
Vaana Fanel: yeah ain't it something? Escaflowne on the Earth. Cool huh?  
  
Ariel: that's some dream ya had there, I wonder what would've happened had ya not been waken up. Ya might, would have died though cuz like ya said ya died. But then ya mom woke ya up, who knows; maybe ya lived? Thanx 4 the review.  
  
Hyper Pegesus: yeah w/e man! Thanx 4 readin the story, mind telling me though how I could add more detail, that'd be a great help ya know. Yeah I know, Jason scared! Don't tell him!! he might do something that'll really piss me off then I'll have 2 kill him! wouldn't want that now would we? Or would we?  
  
Merlegirl: esca roni? Is that gonna be a humor fic? Sounds good! thanx 4 the review.  
  
Feye Morgan: yes, a very odd dream. When I woke up I even thought it was all real too until 5 hours later.  
  
Another Cat Girl: glad ya like it. 


	3. The Woman and Escaflowne

4 some reason this chapter was not easy 4 me 2 write so hopefully this one is a good one. Thanx 4 readin.  
  
The Dream Of Escaflowne  
  
~Kat-Tastrophe's POV~  
  
Hitomi!! Yes, it just had to be even though I couldn't see her face I had this feeling that that girl running away from the Dragon Armor was none other than Hitomi Kanzaki! But how, how'd Hitomi get all the way here to America from Japan or Gaea or wherever she came from!? Even more confusing, how the hell did Escaflowne get here?! Was it the pillar of light? Must have been, how else would he have gotten here? The Delta Airlines?!  
  
The girl who I'm guessing is Hitomi, kept on running even though she stumbled as the ground under her feet shook, as Escaflowne keep up his pursuit. I was still so caught up in the whole situation that I didn't realize how close the girl and Escaflowne were to me; they were right in front of me!! Finally noticing the closeness between us, which made my heart skip a beat in surprise and out of spite(I never was one to like being close to anyone I always had a desire for personal space and to be left alone) I did what probably any normal person would do; run like hell!  
  
I quickly dashed to my left to try and get out of the Dragon Armor's way. The girl or Hitomi even followed my example. I ran like a bolt of lightning despite the pain in my chest for the need to take in air in my lungs. When I was in the 5th grade I had started to have trouble breathing and every time I ran I came close to passing out. In the 6th grade we had to run a mile in P.E., but I didn't come close to it because of my lack of air; thankfully I didn't pass out, but I did however fall to my knees with great pain in my chest.  
  
I don't know how, I don't know why(yet in a way I perfectly knew why!), but I just had to get out of there or at least somewhere out of sight! Escaflowne had come to Earth for a reason he came to get someone, a woman and even though I'd always wanted to go to Gaea and see Escaflowne in person this wasn't exactly what I had in mind! I'd always dreamed that something like this would happen to me, but now that it was finally happening I didn't know what to think! I wanted to go and see a whole new world, but apart of me didn't something was holding me back; something that I had once told myself that I would never let stop me from doing anything ever again! Fear! Fear had once again taken me in it's evil claws, it gripped at my heart and soul tighter and tighter as I heard the sound of Escaflowne's footsteps growing louder!  
  
I ran over to a house that was near by and ducked down behind a large bush and made myself as flat on the ground as possible while gasping for air; if Escaflowne ever came close to me I'd just planned to play dead. 'Oh yeah Kat, like that would really work!' I scolded myself for my stupidity, but what did I have to lose? What else was there for me to do? Nothing. Besides it was to late to move now.  
  
Hitomi had indeed followed me, but unlike me she didn't stop and hide, she ran right passed me and kept on going. By the way she moved I could tell she was just as scared and confused as I was, it was almost like she herself didn't know what was going on. Could that be possible? I mean I still wasn't even sure if that girl was Hitomi yet something still told me that she was! But if she is Hitomi, why is she running away from Escaflowne? Did something happen to the God Of War or is it that Hitomi just lost her memory of Gaea or something? Oh man, what the hell was going here?!?! This whole thing was crazy!! In her panic state, Hitomi wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over her own two feet. Either that or it was because Escaflowne's foot came crashing down to the ground with such a force that it made us and I swear the houses on the street jump!  
  
No one dared to move I stayed in my place laying flat on the ground trembling, while Hitomi who was just 12ft away from me sat there like a statue with her eyes glued on the Escaflowne without even blinking; it was easy to see the terror written all over her face with her skin drained of color. Escaflowne kept walking, but not towards us he kept walking wobbly down my street like we weren't even here; he acted as if he couldn't see us! For a moment I actually thought that he'd keep going and not even give us a second thought, boy was I sure as hell wrong!  
  
The God Of The Sky stopped walking and just froze in place he just stood there without movement, as if waiting for something. I raised my head a little to get a better view and that was when I saw Escaflowne twitch. He slowly turned his armor, plated body towards us and began to wobbly walk are way once again! I realized that he stopped and waited to detect movement and when I moved that was all it took to let him know where we were. 'Smooth move, Tastrophe!' I cursed myself. (A/N: N my dream I said my Last Name and not really Tastrophe)  
  
'Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh my God!!' I repeated over and over in my panic stricken mind. I lowered my head back down to the pavement as I began to tremble with fear and as my breathing began to speed up rapidly. I wanted to so badly to get my ass out of there, I wanted to so badly to get up and runaway, I wanted so badly to not be laying there on the ground trembling in fear of being taken away, but my body; I was frozen with fear that I couldn't move! Yes, it's true I want to go to Gaea for I'd sure as hell be lying if I said I didn't! But no this felt wrong! What was happening now at this very moment, this whole thing wasn't right! I did want to go to Gaea, but at the same time I didn't want to leave! I didn't want to leave the world that I grew up in! I couldn't, I wouldn't!! As much as I always wanted to go some place far away, like a whole new world just so I can be away from everything and everyone and do something that was worth wild I now found myself backing out; ME of all people!!! Little Miss I Dream Of Going Places No Ones Ever Dreamed Of!! But now that I've been given a chance I didn't want to go! I didn't want to leave! I couldn't, I just couldn't!! Once again fear was holding me back from doing something that I had always wanted to do, like going skydiving one day!  
  
I even found myself wishing, hopping that Escaflowne would take the girl instead, and not me! I cursed myself for thinking such a thing and yet I also was feeling jealous that if Escaflowne did take her, she'd be the one in Gaea and not me! Why can't life be fair for once? Why?! Without moving, I watched as Escaflowne came towards us, as I silently waited to see what he would do. This was it!  
  
As the Dragon came close to me I held my breath, my frightful gaze never leaving the Dragon Armor. The God of War slowed his walking and now had his heavy arms at his side and to my luck or…my miss fortune he walked right passed me. Releasing the air I held in my lungs I sighed in relief, but I didn't stay relaxed long; I heard Hitomi scream in terror.  
  
Sitting up now with my heart still pounding like a drum I looked over toward Hitomi and saw the Escaflowne reaching out towards her gently, but Hitomi wouldn't stay in one place and kept trying to back away. Escaflowne then kneeled down on one knee in front of the screaming Hitomi and picked her up gently as ever. Then without warning a quick flash of blinding white light shined from the Escaflowne; the light was so blinding I thought I was staring face to face with the sun it's self! I turned my head away and raised my right hand to shield my eyes from the bright light and as fast at it had came it was gone. I turned back to the sight, but Hitomi and Escaflowne weren't there. They were gone. It was as if they were never there.  
  
I slowly stood up and brushed sand off my baggy, blue jeans and just stood there rethinking over everything that had just happen. It wasn't till a few minutes later that I very slowly began to make my way back home in a dazed state, but I hadn't walked far when Jason rode his bike up to me looking worried and confused. "Hey Kat, what happened?"  
  
As I told him of all the details of what had happened I watched his expression change. First one was surprise, next came shock when I told him of the girl, who I thought was Hitomi, then came what looked to be anger though I couldn't really tell. Either he was just doing a damn good job of hiding his anger or I was just to freaking tired from all that had happened to really notice. Most likely it was both.  
  
After I had finished telling him everything what he said to me I wasn't expecting especially from him of all people. He looked at me in disbelief and said in an angered voice, "You should have been the one to have gone! You should have done something if you wanted to go so badly!"  
  
"Yes, I know, but I couldn't! I was scared I just couldn't move!" I yelled back at him. Now I was pissed! Why was he telling me this crap? As if I didn't feel bad enough! Here I finally had a chance to do something unreal and wild and I blew it! I just freaking blew it!! I totally screwed up!!  
  
"Yeah, but still! You should have at least done something! Now you may never have the chance to go!"  
  
He was right. Jason was right. That was a once in a lifetime chance! And what I do? I screwed up! I messed up big time!! I'd once again let my fear of the unknown get to me!! I'd let it get to me and make me miss a chance to finally prove myself, to prove that I'm worth something and that I can do something worth wild! I'd let my fear control me! I didn't fight back enough! If only I had done something, if only I had tried harder then maybe I would've been in that world called Gaea where Dragons and beast-people live; where you could see the Earth and the Moon hang in the sky. But no, I failed my goal, my mission. To not be controlled by my fear. I failed in the greatest test, the test to not fear the unknown. Mission failed.  
  
End Of Dream  
  
That's it folks  
  
Thanks 2:  
  
Ariel: yeah, n e ways thanx a lot 4 stickin with me glad ya liked it.  
  
Hyper Pegesus: ~_~*small smile* hm. Glad ya enjoyed it, but still I can't figure something out though. Who threw the shoe? C-ya and have a nice trip, say hi 2 the Piglit 4 me will ya? And the crazy cubs 2, tell them I'm sorry I couldn't come back.  
  
SAKURA CHERRY BLOOSSOM(): Hey! Glad ya liked it and I'd like 2 say thank ya once again; not just 4 the review, but also 4 helpin me design my character. It's ok about the elf costume, I know it ain't easy. I'm even havin trouble! 


End file.
